Prophecy Who?
by fazflowerthorne
Summary: This is my take on E.N.D. Actually, a prophecy that involves E.N.D. Oh well. Review if you want to. PS : I don't own FT. Currently trying to complete story before posting. :)
1. A New Day

A New Day

This is the infamous guild, Fairy Tail. As you can see… it's in total disorder. All is caused by a petty cat fight between an Ice Mage and a Dragon Slayer. And now almost everyone has joined in.

"Rent! I haven't paid my rent yet!" lamented a blonde girl sitting at the bar. She is Lucy Heartfilia, the one and only Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail. The barmaid chuckled lightly as she wiped a glass. That is the Take-Over Demon, Mirajane Strauss. "Why don't you go on a job, Lucy? Erza had her eyes on a mission just now!"

Said person, Erza, walked up to Lucy upon hearing her name. The fearsome Titania held out a piece of paper. Lucy read it out loud carefully. "Please retrieve a very precious ancient spellbook from the dark guild, Naked Mummy. The reward is 100,000 Jewels per person." Her eyes shone, and she immediately jumped up from her seat.

"Gray! Natsu! Wendy! Erza has chosen a job! It's valuable!" exclaimed Lucy as she stood up. The fight stopped as Natsu and Gray tumbled out on the floor. Wendy, a young Dragon Slayer, smiled happily as she skipped down the stairs.

Together, the whole of Team Natsu rushed out from the guild doors, to accomplish a mission that Titania chose.

"Magnolia Station had never been this empty," remarked Erza as she towed her enormous luggage. "Well, except for the time Natsu-san burned it up," added Wendy. Lucy just grimaced as Gray and Natsu got into another fight.

Lucy's seventeenth birthday was one month away. She didn't really expect the guild to remember, as they were all so busy. She had planned to buy a new novel and spend the day at Fairy Hills, Fairy Tail's girl dormitory. She didn't want to create a fuss for such a small event. But still, it was the big Seventeen.

Just then, the train arrived. Natsu groaned and clambered on the train slowly. Gray snickered and sprinted towards an empty carriage. Erza shook her head as she loaded her luggage on the train's compartment. Lucy and Wendy walked side by side as they chatted about Levy and Gajeel's relationship.

They journeyed through the towns of Fiore to a town where the client lived, near Onibus, Clover, which was the location for the guild masters' previous meeting. The client was a wealthy mage named Lord Ranel, whose spellbook was stolen by the Naked Mummy.

Wendy had casted Troia upon Natsu, so he was fighting with Gray. "Natsu, Gray…," sighed Lucy as she leaned against the compartment's window. She thought about all her adventures with the guild and Team Natsu, and Lucy just had to smile at the absurdity. After the Tenrou Island incident, the Grand Magic Games, she couldn't believe it had just been nine years at Fairy Tail. Well, technically two years, as she was frozen in time by the First Master, Mavis.

Soon, they met up with the client. Lord Ranel looked like a pleasant young man, wearing a smart, clean blue suit. "Please help me retrieve the book, Fairy Tail. It is very important. According to your group, if you manage to get the book, I certainly will pay 500,000 Jewels. Please go immediately."

Team Natsu nodded and headed out to the Dark Guild, Naked Mummy. Lord Ranel casted a glance towards a certain mage, and shook his head. It was coming true.


	2. A Prophecy?

A Prophecy

"Natsu! Gray! Erza! Stop this now!" yelled Lucy, seeing that those three mages had destroyed most of the guild's building already. Wendy had long been tending to some of Naked Mummy's members' worse wounds. Lucy had gotten her hands on the spellbook and was being very worried about the town's wellbeing.

Finally, Erza came to her senses, and stopped Natsu and Gray from destroying Clover. Lucy and Wendy  
sighed in relief just as a tower of the guild came tumbling down. It crushed several shrubs, but didn't hurt anyone. But it still proved that the damage was done, so Team Natsu hurried away, hoping the townspeople wouldn't notice the destruction.

Lord Ranel smiled in happiness as Lucy handed the book over to him. "Thank you Fairy Tail." He glanced towards Lucy, almost fearfully, as Erza noticed it. Lord Ranel then invited Team Natsu for a meal, which they gladly accepted. As they ate, they chatted amiably. Lord Ranel turned towards Lucy and asked her a question.

"Miss, are you by any chance a Heartfilia?" Which caused her to choke slightly, Erza to drop her spoon, Gray to squash a jelly with his arms, Natsu to stop eating and Wendy to look up with widened eyes. "Y-Yes. Why?" stuttered Lucy, while coughing slightly.

"Ah, nothing. It's just a curiosity, because you look very much like Layla. She was my senior in school." But Lucy's answer had just increased Ranel's fear towards her. He hardly spoke to her throughout the meal, which wasn't noticed by her, as she was talking with Wendy.

Soon, they were on a train back to Magnolia. They received 500,000 Jewels full, as they hardly destroyed anything. Natsu was lying on Lucy's lap, face as green as a spinach. Lucy stroked his hair softly, marvelling at his motion sickness. Gray was snoozing against the window while Erza and Wendy discussed about different types of sweets.

When they arrived in Magnolia, Natsu quickly leaped off the train onto solid ground. The rest of Team Natsu just shrugged as Lucy helped him up. Together, the whole team walked through the streets to their guild.

When they arrived, a familiar chorus of "Welcome back!" was heard. Lucy shook her head at several people and ran towards her apartment, to pay her rent. Erza went to the bar and took her plate of cake out. She quietly devoured it with glinting eyes and a satisfied smirk.

Lucy came back with a big smile on her face. She sat at the bar beside Natsu who was eating his usual fire meal. "I paid my rent! The landlady was very understanding though. She knew who my teammates are, after all," said Lucy.

Suddenly, the doors of the guild slammed open. There stood a young man with black hair, panting. He had a leather bag slung across his back. When he straightened up, Lucy could clearly see his ice-blue eyes.

"I'm here to deliver a prophecy! Addressed to the guild Fairy Tail! Master Makarov, please sign here." All of this was said in a single breath, leaving the guild members stunned for a moment. "What prophecy?" asked Master Makarov.

"This is an ancient prophecy set to be sent to Fairy Tail today. This marble globe contains the words of the prophecy. Throw the globe onto the floor until smashed. Remember, please smash prophecy globe when every single member of the guild is present, because this prophecy is addressed to the guild." explained the boy.

"What is your name?" asked Cana to the boy. "Me? I am Hiatus, a servant of the Prophecy Mage. Even I don't know who he is, so don't ask me. Thank you, and have a nice day with the prophecy!" was his last words when he disappeared.

The whole guild was in shock, but Master immediately went to the communications lacrima. "Contact  
Gildarts. Call Laxus. Ask them to return in two hours. This prophecy must be important for the guild."

The rest of the guild lounged around as they waited for the two mages.

An hour later, the SS-Class and S-Class mages had returned to the guild. "What's the big fuss, old man?" asked an irritated Laxus.

"We seem to have received a prophecy. An ancient one, no less. It is supposed to be heard by every member of Fairy Tail. It must be important to us all," explained Master Makarov.

With everyone's gaze upon him, he threw the colourful globe on the floor. What came next was something the guild will always remember.


	3. A Busy Day

A Busy Day

The moment the globe smashed, trails of white smoke issued from the globe. Fairy Tail stood in shock as the smoke began to arrange its self into letters. Levy wrote them down for further reference.

A CHILD OF DARKNESS HAILS THE LIGHT. WITH THE MAGIC OF DARKNESS AND THE HEART OF LIGHT, THE CHILD SHALL JOIN THE CHILD OF HOPE. WHEN BOTH UNITE, JOY AND HAPPINESS SHALL RESIDE. TO OVERTHROW THE EVIL THAT RULES THE WORLD.

Pictures of celebrations and festivals soon flashed about from the smoke. It changed to pictures of wars when suddenly it disappeared, white smoke and all. All was left was the shell of the globe. Lucy moved forward, as if in a trance, and picked up the broken globe. Everyone watched her when she smashed it again, until it was reduced to a fine powder. Lucy then blew it across the guild.

Again, Fairy Tail was amazed to see the powder molding when suddenly it disappeared. "At least, that globe's magic power has been converted into Eternanos for mages to use," mused Master Makarov.

"Levy, give the prophecy to me.""Uh- Y-Yes, Master!" Master Makarov then read it out loud. His brow furrowed into a frown, which led the guild to conclude, yes, it is indeed a prophecy here.

Mutters broke out in the crowd. "What was that about?""Like I'd know!" Natsu and Gray were uncharacteristically discussing with each other. Erza was deep in thought, watched by Wendy and Charle. Lily, Gajeel, Levy and Happy was having a heated discussion on what the prophecy was about.

The only one acting like nothing has happened was Lucy. She hummed an unfamiliar tune as she sipped a glass of milkshake. Soon, everyone had quieted down and was watching Lucy. Then they noticed something off with her.

Her eyes were glazed, and there was a blank expression on her face. Even Master Makarov turned his attention upon her. Suddenly, Lucy gave a shrill scream. It was enough to break everyone from their reverie and rush to her. It was enough to almost deafen the Dragon Slayers and the Exceeds. It was enough to make the glass of milkshake she held shatter and spill on the floor.

Lucy abruptly stopped screaming when Erza put her hand on her shoulder. Her eyes turned normal and her face gained a confused expression. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"You were screa-""Nothing, Lucy. We were just discussing the prophecy when your milkshake spilled," hastily intervened Erza as Natsu opened his mouth to speak. Team Natsu, all the other guild members and Master Makarov nodded vigorously and vowed quietly in their hearts.

They will keep this incident as a secret from Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy just shrugged and turned towards the bar. "Mira, can I have another milkshake please? I'll wipe this off later." Mirajane nodded and bustled behind the counter. The whole guild casted worried glances towards Lucy and Master, who was examining the words of the prophecy carefully.

"I wonder who the child of hope is. Maybe we could ask Mavis?" suggested Cana, while swigging a cup of beer. "But that means we'll have to go to Tenroujima. Why don't we ask for the help of other guilds?" added Wendy.

"Hmm.. Those are very good ideas. Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale had long been our allies, since that Nirvana incident. Sabertooth has turned over a new leaf, with the absence of Minerva and Jiemma. Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus would surely help us. Yes, we should go meet Mavis. Mavis is the First Master of Fairy Tail, after all." said Master Makarov as he contemplated the suggestions.

Suddenly, they heard a thud. When they looked up, it was Hiatus in the doorway again. "Letter to Fairy Tail! Master Makarov, please sign here!""What is it this time, Hiatus?" inquired Laxus, leaning against a wooden pillar.

"A letter from someone! Gotta go!" were his only answers. The 'letter' was actually a rolled up scroll, inscribed with many colourful runes. Master Makarov dispelled the runes with a single swish of his wand. He unrolled it and took a deep breath.

"To Fairy Tail. You have received the prophecy, no? As it might be too vague, I am including more details in this letter. First, I have gathered that this prophecy centers around a child born from a lineage of darkness. Which means that the lineage comes from both Zeref and Acnologia." At this, everyone in the guild gasped audibly.

With a pointed cough, Master Makarov resumed his reading. "Second, the child of hope is probably a boy, but there's a slight chance it might be a girl. Thirdly, you need to discern the prophecy in one month, or the world shall meet its demise. Yours, a Prophecy Mage."

There was a stunned silence after the reading. "One month?! That's just way too short!" yelled Laxus, his irritated demeanour broken with the astonishing revelation. The rest of the guild had their mouths hanging open as they tried to absorb the newest piece of information.

"In that case, we simply must employ other guilds to help us! Mirajane! Contact Lamia Scale! Cana! Call Sabertooth!" and on went the list of orders from Master Makarov.

The guild was in a flurry of activity. Macao and Wakaba for once were not trying to flirt with Mirajane, but hastily putting up teleportation lacrima. Nab wasn't just staring at the request board, but helping Romeo, Alzack, Elfman and Max to fix up the guilds' broken chairs and tables.

Levy and Lucy was copying down the prophecy and the letter over and over again, to be distributed among their would-be guests. The Exceeds and Erza had went to the surprised town mayor's house, and told him about the mages' convention here in Magnolia. The Dragon Slayers, Juvia and Gray were busy running around the town, warning the townspeople about the impending meeting.

To say the least, Fairy Tail had one of the busiest days of their lives that day.


	4. The Convention

The Convention

"I'm truly apologize, but we are attending a festival outside of Fiore.""What?! Seriously?! We'll come over immediately!""Huh. The world's demise? Coming.""We will surely come, Fairy Tail. Men..""Of course we'll help!"

There were various answers from the guilds. All of them are attending except Quatro Cerberus. Sabertooth was the first to arrive, using teleportation magic. There was Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Orga, Rufus and the Exceeds. Their faces were etched with curiosity and confusion.

Next was Lamia Scale. Jura had walked in, followed by Lyon, Chelia, Sherry and Yuuka. They greeted everyone heartily before sitting down on some fixed chairs. Jura's weight surprisingly did not break it.

Fairy Tail was extremely anxious for Mermaid Heel and Blue Pegasus to arrive. This prophecy could lead to the world! "Honestly, why are we chosen for this laborous job?" muttered Lucy to Levy. "Couldn't Master, like, copy it magically?" "No idea, Lu-chan. No idea whatsoever."

Mermaid Heel arrived an hour after Sabertooth and Lamia. Kagura, Risley and Millianna were their only representatives. Blue Pegasus arrived with Christina, their trusty magical bomber. Hibiki, Eve, Ren, Jenny and Ichiya stood on deck before climbing down.

Soon, all the guilds were settled down comfortably. Mirajane served drinks to everyone and gave some tidbits for the late-comers. Members of Fairy Tail were mixed among the crowd. Master Makarov climbed up the bar counter and cleared his throat.

"Welcome, guilds from all over Fiore. This meeting today is designated to discuss about an urgent happening today. As I have informed you, Fairy Tail has received a prophecy and a letter. Lucy, Levy, please distribute the copies." As the two mages walked around the bar, giving out the copies, audible gasps were heard throughout the crowd.

"Child of hope?""Child of darkness?""What is this?!" Murmurs of surprise and shock rippled through the guild. Clearly, the whole thing is baffling them to no end. Fairies, tigers, mermaids, pegasi and lamias alike.

Master Makarov waited until they all have finished reading the prophecy and letter. With a cough, he resumed his speech. "As you all can see, those are the words we have received. These items were sent by a messenger from a prophecy mage, it seems. So, I on behalf of Fairy Tail, would like to request help from each of the guilds gathered here, to decipher the prophecy and save the world."

The guilds buzzed restlessly as they discussed the best plan of action. Master Makarov and Fairy Tail were hoping fervently that the others would accept their plea. Soon, the guild was quietening down as the guests made their decision.

Jura stood up and began to speak with a booming voice. "The decision has been made. Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel and Sabertooth has unanimously chosen to assist Fairy Tail in solving this mystery. But only representatives who are present here is allowed to join."

Fairy Tail cheered loudly, just releasing their tension from their hectic day, when suddenly Erza spoke up. "Why don't we ask Jellal and Meldy of Crime Sorciere? They have an amazing amount of sources."

Her suggestion made everyone stop in their tracks. Lucy, Levy and Wendy just shared a knowing look with Erza, who immediately blushed, down to the roots of her hair. Natsu and Gray stared open-mouthed at her. The guests nodded, which Master correctly interpreted as allowance to have Crime Sorciere in this alliance.

"Mirajane! Please contact Jellal Fernandes of Crime Sorciere! Their assistance is very much needed in this alliance. Our work shall begin tomorrow, if you don't mind. Let our mind and bodies rest tonight," said Master Makarov as sat on the bar counter. "For now, let's enjoy the evening the Fairy Tail way!"

Almost instantly, a fight exploded between Natsu and Gray. But this time, it was joined by Sting, Gajeel, Lyon and almost everyone, including Kagura and Erza. The rest of the crowd were chatting, lounging around the bar. Mirajane served drinks with a smile on her kind face.

Nobody wanted to acknowledge the sense of foreboding and fear their hearts held.


	5. A Start

A Start

"Lucy, why are you looking so tired? Haven't you slept?" asked a very worried Erza, when she saw an exhausted Lucy walk into the guild that morning. She shook her head and rested her head against the bar counter.

Her eyes closed briefly before snapping open. "N-no, Erza," yawned Lucy. "I just had a nightmare last night. Thank goodness Natsu wasn't there. He'd be worried and I don't want people to worry about me!"

Erza nodded and asked a simple question. "What's the nightmare focusing about?" At this, Lucy's body stiffened. "I'd rather not tell, Erza. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Natsu came into the guild at that moment and bounded towards Lucy, with Happy flying above his head.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu and Happy began telling Lucy about the disaster of a men sleepover at the guild. Lucy chuckled and smiled at their antics, before getting a hit in the head with a flying cup. She rubbed her head and looked at where the cup came from.

All she could see was Sting, Lyon and other immature guys from other guilds chortling and snickering among themselves. Lucy stood up with a big smile on her face. Gray, Natsu and Happy could be clearly seen shrinking back into the counter. Erza nodded proudly as she saw Lucy striding towards the boys.

"What was the cup for?" innocently asked Lucy. An unsuspecting Sting answered nonchalantly. "Nothing, just messing-" before Lucy's heel knocked his face. He flew backwards from the impact. Lucy was standing there with her whip ready by her side, emanating a deadly aura.

Fairy Tail members cringed while the other guilds stared in shock as Lucy gave the boys their lesson, with her infamous Lucy Kicks and her Fleuve d'Etoiles lashing out. Soon, it was over. The boys were covered with bruises as they lay on the ground. Lucy just smiled happily as she took her seat again.

Just then, Master Makarov descended from the stairs. "Please, may the guilds gather around this table here?" The bruised boys stood up as slowly as the could and tottered towards the table. Jura and the other more mature men just shook their head unsympathetically at the sorry sight. Lucy can't help admiring her own 'art', well, that's what she called it.

"Jellal and Meldy will be arriving soon, and I hope no one has any prejudice towards them," addressed Master Makarov to the crowd. Everyone shook their head as they sat and waited for Crime Sorciere.

Not long later, a knock sounded on the guild doors. Everyone faced them expectantly, and sure enough, it was Jellal and Meldy standing there. They wore the Crime Sorciere uniform, and also wearing a determined expression. It had stuck on their face since Ultear's death.

When Erza noticed Jellal, she started blushing to the roots of her hair. Jellal's reaction was also similar when he noticed Erza. Meldy hugged Juvia, who returned it warmly. Lucy, Levy, Natsu and many other people chuckled at this heartmelting reunion.

But their joy was interrupted by a thud. When everyone looked up, they couldn't believe their eyes. It was Hiatus again! "What is it now, Hiatus? A letter, a prophecy?" asked a worried Master Makarov.

"Nothing, just to give a reminder from the prophecy mage. "The prophecy must be deciphered in a month. When you finally decipher it, you'll face a lot more challenges. Maybe in the form of blackness, or in the form of the darkness, or maybe both. Your light won't utterly destroy it, but it will certainly keep it at bay. I wish you luck, Fairy Tail." That's all." said the black-haired boy as he retraced his steps out of the guild.

The not-Fairy Tail members stared in surprise at Hiatus, first time seeing the messenger. The Fairy Tail members were slowly absorbing this, smiles appearing on their faces, replacing the looks of confusion, anger and anxiety. The change of surroundings affected everyone, soon, everyone was smiling.

"Now, we begin our one-month quest! If we fail, maybe we will return to nothing. That is the reason why we need to succeed! We will begin planning now. As today is 2nd of June, that means we have 28 more days, excluding today. Some will be going to Tenroujima, and some will research the child of hope and the child of darkness," said Master Makarov in his speech.

"Makarov-dono, I have a question. How many Fairy Tail members are going to join in this quest?" asked Jura. Instantly, the guild exploded. "Master, me!""No, I should go!" It was deafening, especially to the dragon slayers.

"Enough! I have made my decision! Team Natsu, Mirajane, Laxus and the ones that went for the Tenrou S-Class Exams will go. The rest, stay! You will protect the guild during our absence! Do you want Twilight Ogre to dominate again?!" asked an enlarged Master Makarov.

Now it was a deathly quiet in the guild. The Tenrou S-Class Exams were a bad memory in some parts, at least to the members of the guild that got left behind. The other guilds, including Crime Sorciere, shivered at the tenseness in the room. A knife could literally cut the air, which Kagura proved, cutting a piece of air, yielding a piece of… cheese? Not that matters..

"But, Master Makarov, at least let Romeo join. He was always looking for a chance to redeem himself during the Tenrou team's absence. He can always help Natsu with fire problems. Please, Master Makarov," begged Macao, hiding his frustration and annoyance at Master Makarov's decision. Instead, he volunteered his son, his only son, to go on this dangerous quest. Macao knew he will never regret his choice.

"I agree, Master. Romeo is a helpful member," added Erza. Gray, Lucy and the rest of Team Natsu nodded their heads vigorously. Wendy tried to hide her blush as Romeo waved at her. They all watched Master Makarov as he mulled things over.

"It has been decided. Romeo, and only Romeo, shall join this alliance. Macao shall be stand-in Master during our absence. Now that's all settled, let's begin to plan our journey!"

Unknown to the alliance, the Prophecy Alliance as they call it, a pair of black eyes snapped open.

"It's almost time."


End file.
